CJ Hook
Calanthe Jaymie Hook, better known as CJ, [she/her] is a 2019-introduced and all-around character. She is the only daughter and child of the current generation's Captain Hook (''Jamie Hook'') from the British fairy tale Peter and Wendy written by J.M. Barrie. At the time of the Rebel Movement, CJ is attending her Legacy Year at Ever After High and currently rooms with Oceane C. Jones. A believer in following her family legacy and following her own path, CJ sides with the Roybels to avoid conflict. As stated, CJ wants to continue the family legacy of Captain Hook but also wants more with her life, and does not want to die, as her father did before her. History Before Attending Ever After High Childhood & Preadolescence Born in Glasgow Scotland, CJ is the only child and daughter of Jamie Hook and Élise Dubois. Growing up, she was rarely taken care of by her mother, more by her father, Jamie. This allowed her to become very close to Jamie, which annoyed her mother. When she was old enough, Jamie took her on the Jolly Roger and took her around places via boat, something Élise was not happy with and constantly voiced her thoughts on how it was not lady-like. During her childhood, her father would visit his best friend, Kiersten Starkey, and CJ would hang with her children, Soren and Jaylin. The three would spend a lot of time together, resulting in them becoming good friends. Life in the Hook household wasn't always pretty or easy. Both her parents were raised differently and thus tried to raise her how they wanted. Élise's way was to make CJ be lady-like, which she never liked. She liked playing and being with her father. It didn't take long for her parents to start arguing over how she would be raised, and Jamie very much raised his annoyance with how Élise wouldn't even let his mother visit. Her parents divorced when she was seven-years-old with Jamie gaining full custody and her mother allowed with visitation. She and her father moved from Glasgow to London where Jamie's mother, Charlotte Myles, lived. Now living with her grandmother, CJ was fully able to bond with Charlotte. Unfortunately, three years later, when Jamie went to complete his destiny, he lost his life to the current Peter Pan putting her in the care of her grandmother. After her father's death, Élise began to come over and teach CJ things on how she thinks CJ should be like, lying to Charlotte on why she was coming over in the first place. Charlotte eventually caught on with what Élise was doing and forced her out. Élise could not argue since Charlotte was named CJ's legal guardian in Jamie's Will. Élise continued to visit, but Charlotte would always watch her. A few times, Élise would visit when Charlotte was out, and she would try to force CJ to do things, threatening to take her away from Charlotte. It was too much for CJ and she broke down in front of Charlotte, who immediately figured out what was happening and went to court with Élise. In the end, Charlotte won and Élise was told to stay away from CJ. A few months later, Charlotte took CJ and herself and moved to the Village of Ever After. On the day of her fourteenth birthday, CJ received her acceptance letter for Ever After High. ''Despite losing her father to the story, CJ still wanted to continue the Hook legacy, but perhaps a different way. Charlotte supported her granddaughter but asks her to enjoy her life as well. Attending Ever After High '''Freedom Year' CJ began her first year of Ever After High and was roomed with ghost pirate, Oceane C. Jones. (TBA) Legacy Year Entering her Legacy Year, CJ like many of those in her class, signed the Storybook of Legends, her destined signed. Despite signing, CJ was very unsure about her life because of that. CJ would eventually begin to date Dallas Alvarez, upsetting her best friend Soren Starkey, and leading to their friendship ending, despite CJ trying to fix it. Soren dropped out of Ever After High shortly after, not being able to handle being in the same story as CJ and being near Dallas. With Soren dropping out, Jaylin took the role and signed the Storybook of Legends, which Soren did not do. CJ and her friends have later freed from their destiny thanks to Raven destroying the Storybook of Legends during her and her friends' adventures in Wonderland. Yearbook Year With the destruction of the Storybook of Legends in Way to Wonderland, CJ became free to do what she desired. Classic Year TBA After Ever After High Searching... After graduation, Charlotte revealed the location of Jamie's favorite and personal ship, the Burning Phoenix, letting CJ inherit it. CJ immediately went off to find her father's ship, with Dallas and Elvira joining her, along with Jaylin. Once finding the ship, CJ took her out to sea with her friends joining her as her shipmates. Adult Years The Future CJ marries Dallas and together they have two children, Mayra and Jaiden Alvarez. Despite how nervous she was before becoming a mother, CJ turns out to be a loving mother and wife, always there for her children. Unlike her own mother, she doesn't force her children to do anything they don't want. Characteristics Personality & Traits * CJ is very iffy about her destiny, she's with and against it. ** She wants to make her father proud but also wants to follow her path. ** She does want to continue the Pirate of her family. * Quiet and tends to keep to self, knowing who her father is, makes it hard for her to make friends. ** She very shy as a result and tends to not tell people who her parentage is due to pass failed friendship makings. * Has issues with her mother, refuses to speak or talk to her, despite friends' trying to get her to talk to her. ** Later explains why she has issues with her mother. * Romance is something she's never considered or even thought about, Fay has been helping her fully understand the meaning of love. * Being raised a pirate, she's had to act tough in some cases which have developed into a normal personality for her. She does not get some jokes or funny thing.s Physical Appearance CJ is an exact copy of her father, Jamie Hook, inheriting little to nothing from her mother, Élise. CJ has thick, long black hair, normally reaching her waist, with a gray accent/highlight, tied in a long braid over her back. She also has dark eyes, that appears to be the ocean's color when in the sunlight and a lightly-tanned skin tone. Her normal attire is pirate-inspired clothing in the colors red, black, with brown accessories, along with her rapier, Bonedust. Hobbies & Interests Adventuring A pirate by blood, CJ loves going on adventures and finding new things to find. She used to go alone or take her best friend, Soren, but since befriending Fay Fairer, she's started taking the Rainbow Princess. Following Soren's leaving, it took CJ a while to get back into adventuring but eventually did, continuing to take Fay, Jaylin, and her partner, Dallas Alvarez. Swordsmanship CJ is very into swords and rapiers as she was gifted one when she was 14. Her rapier, Bonedust, was a gift from her grandmother. Powers & Abilities As a pirate, CJ has some unique that make her different from some of the other girls of Ever After High. She is also rather sporty. Skillset * Multilingualism: CJ is able to speak in four different languages; English, French, Scottish Gaelic, and Spanish. She was forced to learn French at a very young age by her mother, her father and grandmother taught her Scottish Gaelic, their ancestry language, and is learning Spanish. * Navigation: Having been traveling through the waters of the ocean since she was very young, CJ is extremely skilled in navigation. * Swordsmanship: She has excellent swordsmanship and is very skilled in wielding her rapier, Bonedust. * Extensive knowledge of oceans: Born into a pirate family (at least through her father's side), CJ is highly knowledgeable in the oceans. * Athleticism: CJ is exceptionally athletic and makes people wonder since she was raised on a ship. * Enhanced combat Fairy Tale - Peter and Wendy How the Story Goes : Main article: Peter and Wendy/Peter Pan; or, the Boy Who Wouldn't Grow Up '' How Does CJ Come Into It? CJ was born a couple of years before Jamie was set to partake in his legacy retelling. Opinions on Destiny Honestly, CJ is unsure of her destiny. She wants to follow and succeed in the ''Captain Hook legacy but also wants to make her own path. Education Class-ics Schedule Period 1: Poison Fruit Theory Period 2: Grimmnastics Period 3: Generally Villainy Period 4: Geografairy Period 5: Muse-ic Period 6: 'Chemythstry Quotes : ''"Um, what? Is that supposed to be funny?" : — CJ to something that normally is funny but she does not get it. : "It's hard for me to make friends, many fear my father, Captain Hook. That makes it hard for me to make friends." : — CJ Hook on why she doesn't have many friends. : "Just CJ, please. My full name is sometimes a mouthful and only my mother calls me by my full name." : — CJ on her name Calathne Jaymie Alternate Universes What If? Had Logan Hook accepted the role of Captain Hook, CJ would have been able to live a full and happy life with her father. Jamie wouldn't have died and he would have been able to spend time with CJ. There is a chance that if Logan did accept his legacy, CJ would have still become the heir to the Captain Hook legacy. Pokémon AU CJ is a Pokémon Trainer from the Alola Region, born and raised in Seafolk Villiage of Poni Island. Like her canon counterpart, her parents divorced when she was eight and she remained with her father Jamie, while her mother returned to Kalos. She will leave home at the age of 15 to start her Pokémon Journey. Her team would consist of: * '''Torracat, to represent her pet tiger, Rajah * Arcanine, also to represent Rajah, matching the orange and black theme * Meowstic, to represent Archie * Krookodile, to represent her fear of crocodiles (ironic) * Espeon, to represent her close relationship with Soren and Jaylin * Gallade (shiny), to represent her skill with the blade, rapier/sword. Trivia * Her full name is Calanthe Jaymie Hook. ** The name Calanthe is of French origin and means "Beautiful flower". ** The name Jaymie is of English origin and is a variation of the unisex name "Jaime". ** The name Hook is of English origin and is a family name. * CJ is Scottish-French; her father is Scottish and her mother is French. She has a strong British/Scottish accent. She also has Scottish Gaelic, as it is her paternal grandmother's heritage. * She comes from a long-line of Hooks and is the ninth generation and is the first known female Captain Hook. It is unknown what gender Avery and Ainsley Hook were. ** There also seems to be a running theme within the family where the current Captain Hook divorces their significant other. Thanks to Raven Queen destroying the Storybook of Legends, CJ won't have to go through with that when she marries Dallas Alvarez (which she does). * CJ is Herpetophobia but is only afraid of crocodiles. When she sees a crocodile, she freezes up and does not respond to anyone. * Despite being a pirate, CJ detests any type of fish to eat, salmon, trout, you name it. She can't stand it. The other seafood, on the other hand, can eat, which she finds weird. * She identifies as asexual demiromantic. * Her Mirror Blog name is @CaptainBengal; which she chose due to having a Bengal Cat and Tiger as pets. Notes * [https://www.pinterest.com/shadowspirit020/eah-oc-cj-hook/ CJ's Pinterest] * [https://buddymeter.com/quiz.html?q=lhBXQnk How Well Do You Know CJ?] * The name "CJ" was inspired by the Descendant: Wicked World character, Calista Jane "CJ" Hook. * CJ's Monster High counterpart is CJ Spectral, daughter of a Ghost Pirate. Gallery CJ.png|Art by CrystallizedWings for an Art Trade (working on my half) CJ Hook - Legacy Day.png|Will be Drawn by CrystallizedWings (once I finish my half!) 627F1F5C-5265-4A63-83F2-FAD83E3AD9A0.jpeg|CJ's Moodboard by RoseSummers1 Category:Work in progress Category:Shadows' characters Category:Characters Category:Roybels Category:Females Category:Scottish Category:Pirates Category:Peter Pan Category:Asexual Category:Demiromantic